


A Vamp And A Wolf

by Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampire Hunk (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak/pseuds/Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak
Summary: What happens when a young, fiery werewolf gets captured by a vampire as old as time? A wild tale of two idiots trying to both start and avoid a war.





	A Vamp And A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks  
> I know this  
> Enjoy

Lance was furious. His second in command, a big vamp by the name of Hunk, had just informed him that a lone wolf entered his territory. Now, this wouldn’t be a big deal if the mutt had only been passing through. But he’d been in Lance’s city for over a month, and Lance had only now been informed. 

Furious suddenly seemed like an understatement. Lance had told Hunk to have some of the younger vamps grab the wolf, and bring him to Lance’s headquarters. A place no wolf had ever been, and for good reason. Wolves have short tempers, shorter than a freshly cut blade of grass. One wrong word, and you’d suddenly need new walls, or to replace some priceless artifact. Not to mention the fact that they shed, and transform into slobbering, psychotic animals once every two months. There’s also their confusing pack hierarchies that no vamp, not even a McClain, can figure out.

Before Lance can concentrate on more reasons to hate werewolves, a group of five young vampires stumble in, just barely containing a small, feral looking man. They drop him in front of Lance’s desk, then are gone, slamming the doors behind them. The wolf shakes his head, blood dripping off a cut on his forehead, a stark contrast to his pale skin and ebony hair. He looks up, sees Lance, and growls, deep and low in his throat, curling in on himself slightly.

Lance stands up, tall and powerful, demanding attention as he walks around the desk, and towers over the wolf. The wolf whimpers, almost slipping by Lance, but not quite. He stoops down, grabbing the wolf’s chin in a firm, yet gentle grasp, tilting his face this way and that, before asking, “What’s your name?”

The wolf blinks owlishly at him, then answers hesitantly, “Keith.” His eyes are wide, and he flinched when Lance stands up, curling tighter as if expecting a kick to the side.

“Well Keith, what are you doing in my territory? A very vampire-only territory, if I might add.” 

The wol- Keith, bites his lip,then replies, “I was kicked out of my old pack, so I came looking for my brother’s pack. I guess I got a little lost, because there’s not a single wolf around for miles, and I haven’t found a single clue as to where he is.” He finishes with a huff, eyes downcast, posture slumped, a defeated look on his young face.

Lance ponders this for a moment, then says, “Well, what’s your brother’s name?” 

Keith answers in a mumble, “Takashi Shirogane.”

“What?!” Lance shouts, causing Keith to jump, then glare in annoyance.

“What, have you heard of him or something?” Keith’s voice is edged with venom, probably not pleased at being startled.

“Know him? We’ve been at war for the past five years, all because he thinks I kidnapped you! And now that you’ve showed up here, I can’t say I haven’t!” Keith shrinks a little with each word, then growls at me and stands, only a few inches shorter than me.

“It’s not my fault you sent your bloodsuckers after me! I was planning on leaving tonight, but nope! I had to be attacked by vampires, and brought to you! And now Shiro’s going to kill both of us!”

I raise a brow. “Why would he kill you?” Keith looks away, then sighs. “Well….I kind of ran away from him to join that other pack I got kicked out of, and I may have forgotten to leave a note….” He trails off, looking almost sheepish as he rubs his neck, and I inwardly roll my eyes. Then an idea comes to my mind.

“Looks like we have three options. One, I have my guys rough you up a bit more, than send you on your merry way. Two, I direct you to shiro, with the promise that you'll end the war and never come back, with a blood pact. Or three, I keep you as a pet, and figure out the mysteries of all werewolf kind.”


End file.
